


I wait

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, M/M, Magic, Romantic Angst, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Неправильно вот так просто убивать человека, только из-за того, что он не такой как остальные.Джено бы не убивал людей.Джено бы не убивал его.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 1





	I wait

Толпа ликует, громко кричит и сотрясает горящие факелы — они поймали очередного колдуна.

Холод ночи разбавляет пламя огромного костра, парнишка со связанными руками кричит и выворачивается. Ему на вид — лет четырнадцать, Джено хмурит брови.

Разве можно убивать детей?

Кто-то сильно бьёт пленника в лицо — у того идёт алая кровь. Лицо так выглядит ещё более устрашающе, хотя парень довольно красив. Пара мужчин хватают парнишку и силой тянут к приготовленному для него костру. Пленника ставят на колени, брюнет резко поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с принцем, который наблюдает за казнью. Желания нет, но ему положено. Он бы не убивал людей.

Он бы не убивал его.

В его глазах — целый мир, спрятан за чёрной радужкой. В них много страха, но всё же больше протеста.

Один из стражников хватает мага и ведёт к столбу, где и оборвётся его жалкая жизнь. Толпа одобрительно гудит, кто-то кричит «Убить нечисть!», а Джено закусывает губу.

Это неправильно.

Неправильно вот так просто убивать человека, только из-за того, что он не такой как остальные.

О каком «долго и счастливо» может идти речь, если люди не могут принять, что мир не вращается вокруг них.

Принц напряжённо сжимает кулаки и получает обеспокоенный взгляд советника.

Тем временем второй мужчина берёт верёвку, подходит ближе, чтобы привязать мальчишку. Тот отчаянно пытается вырваться, кричит что-то громко, Джено не может понять, но ему вдруг захотелось узнать, что это за язык. Что это за человек стоит перед ним на коленях, в шаге от смерти?

Понимание, что тысячи миров было просто сожжено глупостью людей, приводит в ужас.  
Принц подрывается с места и громко кричит:  
— Стойте!

Все замирают в удивлении. Даже юный колдун.

Потому что не принято.   
Потому что костёр — развлечение. И протест, протест со стороны самого принца, вызывает замешательство.

Народ может даже устроить бунт.  
— Джено, ты уве… — начинает его советник, Джэмин, но парень не слушает и выбегает на площадь.

— Отпустить парня! Развяжите его! — приказал он, на что получил не понимающие взгляды мужчин. Они осторожно попытались возразить, ведь где это видано, чтобы отпускали на свободу всякую нечисть.

— Но Ваше В…

— Я сказал отпустить! — завопил принц и стража поспешила повиноваться. Верёвки упали на землю и тёмноволосый колдун осторожно поднялся на ноги. Он тяжело дышал и теперь Джено видел, что у того тряслись руки. Тощий мальчишка поклонился принцу. Почему-то поступок теплом отозвался в груди Ли.

— Благодарю Вас, — прохрипел он. Джено прикоснулся к его подбородку и осторожно, но уверенно говорит:  
— Подними голову. Как тебя зовут?

Парнишка неуверенно смотрит принцу в глаза и выдыхает:  
— Ренджун. Хуан Ренджун, Ваше Высочество.

На лице принца появилась улыбка. До чего удивительный парень. С ним хочется говорить ночами напролёт, Джено думает, что нужно это как-нибудь устроить.

— Вот как. Ты в порядке? — вежливо спросил он. Ренджун опустил голову и заломил руки.

— Да, Ваше Высочество.

— Отлично, — кивнул принц. — Если кто-то тронет этого мальчишку, он лишится головы! — закричал он, толпа неодобрительно загудела.

— Ренджун, — повернулся к нему Джено, — ты голоден?

***

Люди в комнате громко перешёптывались — принца смертельно ранили. Джэмин беспокойно сжимал руку тяжело дышащего Джено. Доктор устало покачал головой.  
— Надежды нет, он умирает. Его спасёт только чудо.

Кто-то в толпе судорожно всхлипнул, Джэмин закрыл глаза, вздыхая и сдерживая слезы. Принц, метаясь в бреду, застонал от боли.

Внезапно дверь распахнулась: на пороге стоял человек в длинном плаще. Кто-то испуганно охнул, люди зашептались. На пороге определённо стоял колдун. Огни свечей мистически плескались в его глазах, падали тенью на его щеки.

— Ренджун, — выдохнул Джэмин и спохватился на ноги.

Парень уверенно зашагал к кровати, толпа перед ним испуганно расступалась. Он одним движением опрокинул капюшон плаща, прикоснулся ладонью ко лбу Джено.  
— Как долго у него такая высокая температура? — спокойно задал он вопрос доктору.

— Три дня, — мрачно отвечает тот. Ренджун закрыл глаза, напряжённо думая. Волнение и страх читались сквозь ледяное спокойствие и уверенность.

— Принесите мне всё, что я скажу. Сейчас! — громко произнёс колдун и доктор с сомнением покосился на Джэмина. Тот закусил губу, но кивнул. Это последняя их надежда.  
Иначе принц умрёт.

Джэмин напряжённо наблюдал за действиями Ренджуна, остальным приказали покинуть комнату. Колдун что-то шептал на ухо принцу, прикасался к его лицу, выписывая замысловатые узоры. Принц тяжело дышал, бормотал бессмыслицу, Ренджун сжимал его руку, целовал костяшки и снова что-то шептал. Он растирал Джено настойкой из трав, но тот не поправлялся.

— Ренджун, почему ничего не выходит? — отчаянно воскликнул На, тот опустил голову.

— Рана слишком глубокая… Джэмин, у меня остался последний способ, — Ренджун повернулся к парню и серьёзно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Это опасно. И если мне станет плохо… Просто позови доктора.

Джэмин нахмурился. Ему не нравилось то, что Ренджун говорил. Но выхода действительно не было.

— Будь осторожен.

Шёпот колдуна стал быстрее и тише, лицо ещё сильнее побледнело. Его лицо покрылось капельками пота, руки начали дрожать, он покачнулся. Джэмин подбежал к нему и подхватил слабого парня, что почти потерял сознание.

— Получилось… — прошептал слабо Ренджун. — Теперь всё будет хорошо…

Джэмин облегчённо вздохнул. Они смогли. Ренджун смог.

Колдун спас человека.

— Доктора!

Когда Ренджун пришёл в себя, Джэмин радостно улыбнулся.  
— Наконец-то, — облегчённо вздохнул он. — Я так рад, что ты в порядке.

— Что с Джено? — слабо прохрипел парень

— Он идёт на поправку. Благодаря тебе, Ренджун, — улыбнулся На.  
Хуан облегчённо вздохнул и откинулся на подушки.

Когда Ренджун полностью восстановился, он продолжил лечить Джено. Он осторожно растирал его настойками, поил водой.  
Вечером принц впервые пришёл в себя.

— Слава богам! — вздохнул Ренджун, Джено удивлённо посмотрел на колдуна.

— Ренджун…? — прохрипел он. — Господи, Ренджун, это действительно ты!

Принц поднялся на локтях и коснулся рукой к любимой щеке.  
— Тшшш, ты ещё слишком слаб! — прошептал Хуан. — Не трать силы…

Джено перебил его, припадая губами к чужим губам.

Он целовал долго и чувственно, принц нереально скучал по этому мальчику. Ренджун вцепился в рубашку принца и отстранился.  
— Стой, нам нельзя! — прошептал Ренджун и отвернулся от Джено. Тот непонимающе нахмурился.

— О чём ты? Я так скучал, Ренджун!

— Я должен уйти, Джено. Прямо сейчас, — тихо сказал парень, на что принц прижал его к себе.

Он не мог этого допустить.

— Я однажды потерял тебя и не собираюсь терять сейчас! — воскликнул Ли. По щеке Ренджуна прокатилась слеза. Он ведь тоже не хотел снова уходить. Он каждый день проклинал судьбу за то, что являлся колдуном.  
Они могли бы быть вместе.

Но…

— Мы просто не можем… — шепчет Хуан. — Ты принц, а я колдун. Мы не можем быть вместе.  
Он закрыл глаза и больно прикусил губу, чтобы не разрыдаться.

Принц начал покрывать любимое лицо поцелуями. Он зарывался в тёмные волосы, ловил каждый вздох.  
— Я люблю тебя, — тяжело выдохнул Джено. — Ты едва не потерял меня, неужели не хочешь побыть хоть немного со мной?

Ренджун сдался в пользу жарких объятий и любящих поцелуев.

Одна ночь.

Всего одна ночь.

На рассвете постель принца была холодной. Он тоскливо провёл рукой по простыням, где ещё недавно нежился его любимый колдун.

Он подождёт.

Конечно же подождёт.

Чувства внутри него помогут ему.

Джено искренне надеялся на это.


End file.
